


Ziall Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral, Wet Dream, age gap, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Niall (13/14) has a wet dream about Zayn (18/19). He wakes Niall up while blowing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziall Drabble

Hot, so hot. Bodies touching, rubbing. So much sweat. He feels almost suffocated with how completely enveloped he feels, panting softly. He feels a hot, we mouth over his skin, sucking soft, so soft. He twitches his hips up, grunting quietly with a small whimper as his small hands thread through black hairs, tugging at the small strip of blonde.  
  
Niall wakes up with a gasp, sharp and high. He feels extremely hot and sweaty, and his cock is throbbing between his legs. He whimpers quietly as he feels a slick mouth take him down again, sucking and lapping lightly at the head. He moans, fingers clutching at the sheets and tugging gently.  
  
"God, oh god," he groans, gasping and trying to catch his breath, to relax his rabbiting heart.  
  
His hips twitch up, though firm hands circle his hips and keep him down. He feels the mouth on him again, taking him all the way and sucking him down with practiced ease, a gentle tongue. He feels his stomach clenching, cock throbbing as he moans and spills into the welcoming mouth, feeling the gentle and soothing licks being pressed against his tip.  
  
He pants as he comes down from his high, eyes clamped shut and chest rising and falling quickly as he breaths. He swallows thickly, gathering his surroundings before he feels his blood run cold.  
  
He reaches down, angling his torso up with his elbow before ripping the covers away from his body, looking down between his legs.  
  
He sees Zayn, his older brother’s mate (and maybe his secret boyfriend) grinning up at him, scruff brushing against the inside of his sensitive thighs.  
  
"Good morning, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> by Kelsey


End file.
